


Omegas

by archer17



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯都是omega





	Omegas

悄悄地，吉尔菲艾斯嗅到一点香甜的味道。缱绻地，像藤蔓勾着他的衣袖，欲语还休。像雨，一滴一滴落下，点连成线，最后像瀑流将他从上至下笼罩起来。是莱因哈特的味道，清甜的，沉淀久了就变得馥郁，熏得吉尔菲艾斯陶陶然。他不由自主地舔了舔下唇，朝着那源头走去。

莱因哈特发情了。吉尔菲艾斯不在身边，他便先洗个冷水澡，免得自己提前进入过度兴奋的状态而无法尽兴。

不像其他人臆测的那样，他享受发情期。大部分omega认为这种天生的媚娃体质让他们在社会中处于劣势，而莱因哈特则不然，他认为性别带来的体质差别不是阻碍人发展的理由，现在社会中omega被当作金丝雀样娇弱的生育工具的现状是人们囿于偏见和对力量的崇拜所造成的低效社会文化。身体柔软，体脂率较高，体格娇小，这只不过是上天给予的不同的身体素质罢了，柔韧娇小未尝不也是一种身体优势。至于发情期，处理得当就可以免除许多不必要的麻烦。莱因哈特一直没有alpha，不也过得如鱼得水吗。

莱因哈特擦干身上的水珠，将头发吹干，这大概是这几天他最后能保持身体干爽的机会了。他生性爱洁，发情期时分泌出助兴的体液对他来说实在是太多了，而且那时不只是他的体液，还有吉尔菲艾斯的体液。想到这里，他已经感觉到浴袍下摆被汁液浸透了。

门响了，是吉尔菲艾斯。莱因哈特眼睛一亮，“太慢了，吉尔菲艾斯”。但是也没有很迟。吉尔菲艾斯身上还是军装，他搂过莱因哈特就在那颈边舔弄。莱因哈特身上的浴袍一碰就松，轻易就被剥下来了。吉尔菲艾斯熟得很，带着薄茧的手从双肩滑落，搓揉几下胸口嫣红的乳珠，又绕到背后顺着肩胛骨摸到腰侧，顺势往下，又拍又揉那不自觉翘起来的臀，往臀缝里一摸，一手的水。莱因哈特被他拨撩得急了，性器颤巍巍地将厚实的军服染湿了，可是后穴空虚得紧，想被填满。他解了那裤腰，主动环着吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈，双腿盘在吉尔菲艾斯腰间，后穴的水一滴一滴落在地上，滴在吉尔菲艾斯的下身上。

吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特放在床上，将性器一点点从穴口磨进去。发情期使得那洞穴变得松软，异物进去的时候，刚开始穴还没打开，柔软地含着龟头，里面痒得受不了了，才一下子打开让那物长驱直入。插进去以后，他不着急动，两个人就那样站着躺着适应新状态。吉尔菲艾斯除下剩下的衣物，才开始动作。先是慢的，黏膜和性器缓慢地磨着，然后逐渐变快，勇猛地一下一下捣入。莱因哈特被操得手脚发软，无力地摊在床铺上，任由吉尔菲艾斯掐着腰在他身上挺弄。半长的金色发丝撒落在被枕间，被汗水湃湿成一绺一绺的。

高潮来得很快，莱因哈特刚开始还像猫似的，将呻吟含在嘴里，偶尔只听得一声嘤咛；后面动作狠了，就侧过头缩着肩流泪喘气；快感积累到一定程度了，却迟迟没法到顶的时候，他才开始卖力地叫，抻开嗓地叫，像奖励像催促似的让吉尔菲艾斯更热情一点。他们在性事这方面配合也很默契。得了莱因哈特的号令，吉尔菲艾斯便更热情更恶劣地操他，动作时缓时急，手指洇了涎液揉捏那可爱的锁骨窝揉捏粉红色的乳珠乳晕，腋下和小腹，让瓷白的肌肤浸润出红粉沁出薄汗。之前被冷落的敏感点被这样肆意地对待，莱因哈特觉得自己全身都激动，被触碰过的地方更热烈地骚痒。冰蓝的眼睛半阖着，情到浓时像困倦似的又像求饶似的，这时才能借着假象觑见这美人楚楚可怜的模样。这时吉尔菲艾斯抬高他的腿，退出来，把着脚踝吻了吻，舌尖从小腿内侧划到大腿内侧，勾得莱因哈特止不住地流泪，哑声道：“快进来呀。”

吉尔菲艾斯听着声音便更加情动了，本来就受莱因哈特信息素印象勾起了情欲，星星点点的火被这风一吹，燎得他情难自已。他被动发情了，后穴也流出水来了，再久一点他的腰就要软了。他用舌尖舔了舔那水穴，将莱因哈特翻过来，从后面进去，一只手伸到莱因哈特的嘴里乱搅。这一回是急风骤雨，莱因哈特因为趴着没法纵情地叫，发狠咬着吉尔菲艾斯的手，眼里又蕴酿出更多的泪。倏然间他一抖，然后四肢挣扎着要缩，这是到顶了。吉尔菲艾斯又搅弄个几回就放过他了。

莱因哈特侧卧着流泪感受余韵，过了便软骨头似的翻身仰躺着休息。吉尔菲艾斯也躺在旁边，刚刚用过的凶器还翘着。莱因哈特算得上是极品，饶是这样吉尔菲艾斯也还硬着，因为他没法用前面获得高潮，omega只能用后穴获得高潮。

是的，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯都是omega，就算吉尔菲艾斯性器尺寸可以媲美体质优秀的beta也不能改变他是个一个一到发情期就水流不止的omega。第二性别确定后，吉尔菲艾斯很忧虑，自己也是个omega，该如何满足莱因哈特呢。他自己可以忍受发情期的苦，却见不得莱因哈特受苦，但是他更难以接受莱因哈特会为了生理需要和别的人上床的可能。可莱因哈特很快就用行动证明他只需要吉尔菲艾斯就够了。那次莱因哈特设计吉尔菲艾斯被他勾得被动发情，身体力行地给吉尔菲艾斯上了一堂生理课，证明onega的发情期只要安抚到位了，不管什么性别都可以满足他。自那以后吉尔菲艾斯便毫无芥蒂地接受自己也是一个omega的事实了，只是他的发情期要比寻常omega更累些。他不光要抚慰莱因哈特，还要抚慰自己：他得用玩具让自己高潮来从发情期中解脱。

现在吉尔菲艾斯休息够了，情潮让他的身体敏感得受不了。莱因哈特听见他的喘息声，撑起头侧卧在吉尔菲艾斯身旁，手指缠绕着红玉似的发丝，看着那漂亮眼睛沁出泪，汗滴划过挺直的鼻梁，麦色的健美的身体在旁边小幅度地磨蹭着床单。莱因哈特被逗笑了，他最爱看吉尔菲艾斯这幅求而不得的样子。比寻常omega更健壮的身体变得柔软，平时坚定诚挚的眼神转成湿漉漉的恳求，这幅可爱的模样只属于莱因哈特自己，他高兴地伸出手搅弄吉尔菲艾斯的舌头，然后用力地揉捏褐色的乳晕，吉尔菲艾斯被他逗得快哭出来。莱因哈特在床上向来都很恶劣，高潮后餍足了，休息够了就要逗得他求而不得。

吉尔菲艾斯捧着莱因哈特的脸来了一个长吻，吻得两人脸色通红，涎液滴滴答答淌在脸上。吻够了，莱因哈特体力也稍稍恢复。吉尔菲艾斯拿出平时用的玩具，是个双头龙，将他和莱因哈特的穴连在一起，两人的体液含混在一起，他们手拉手奔向极乐之地。

吉尔菲艾斯将一头插入自己身下，轻轻抽插，空了许久的穴就将那死物搅得紧紧的，前端抖了抖便要流出前液。莱因哈特伸脚踩弄性器，顺带动了动那假阳具。真是个懒猫，要玩也不愿意自己就动。吉尔菲艾斯将另一头插进莱因哈特的后穴，把着莱因哈特的腿盘在自己腰间，然后垫了枕头在腰间开始摆弄。

这双头龙他们倒是很熟悉，吉尔菲艾斯可会用了。他握着莱因哈特的腿往自己身下顶，莱因哈特那头便顶得深了，美人痒得下意识往后缩，又想要，腰往前一送，把吉尔菲艾斯那头顶得更深入了，一来一回，他们彼此连接，传递欲望传递愉悦，像波浪一样此起彼伏，随澎湃欲海漂荡。

吉尔菲艾斯还未发泄过，欲望来得更汹涌，他开始蹂躏身上各处以求更多的快感。他紧闭着眼睛，汗滴积在眼窝又流下，他仰着脖颈以期亲吻。一只手搔着他的脚心，莱因哈特不知什么时候退出来了。他跨骑到吉尔菲艾斯的腰间，一手按着胸口揉捏乳珠一手在后面抽动那玩具。吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼，莱因哈特脸颊还泛着粉，眼神软得像融化的冰，身上还残留着之前留下的体液，他就这样骑跨着，仿佛骑乘式地在吉尔菲艾斯腰腹间摇摆着柔韧的腰，嘴角喻着笑。莱因哈特的后穴磨蹭着吉尔菲艾斯的耻毛，里面又开始发痒，水在吉尔菲艾斯下腹流了一片。他仰起脖子，又开始像小猫一样含着小声呻吟。平日里懒洋洋的爱人这样爱娇地在身上求欢，吉尔菲艾斯终于到了顶。莱因哈特后穴绞着性器又高潮了一回，耗尽了力气慢慢趴在吉尔菲艾斯胸前喘气，然后攀上去索吻。

吉尔菲艾斯搂着莱因哈特又亲又摸，对他这幅懒猫样没有办法。他会回应莱因哈特所有的索取。


End file.
